On My Own
by mozesandme1999
Summary: Tino Väinämöinen has found himself in a tight spot with work and life itself. His most recent girlfriend had left him and now he has to face a lot of obsticals in life that are unfair. What is the result? YES SUFIN IN HERE :D Also included is DenNor and RoChu


Prologue~

Tino stood there. His cheeks were slightly rosy from the cold that had spread it's way across the unknown territory.  
"Lukas?" He asked. His voice sounded a little cracked and weary of the form that trotted towards him. He was unsure but hoped it was one of his friends.

"Tino! What are you doing here?" A voice called. Now he knew who it was. He moved forwards racing through the ankle deep snow.

"Andersen, Andersen!" He called tears tracing their way down his rosy cheeks. As he drew closer to the figure, he could make out the blond hair and his hat and everything.

"Tino, what the heck? What are you even wearing?" The blond asked frantically. Tino stalled for a moment. That's right, he was still in his jeans and long sleeved shirt. Shivering he shrugged as best as he could.

"I-I don't know, but you have to help me Andersen!" He begged, tears freezing to his cheeks as they leaked from his eyes. Andersen was worried. Tino wasn't dressed for this type of weather first off, the kid was crying his eyes out, and he was begging him for help. Andersen nodded with a slight sigh.

"What is it? What happened?" He asked worriedly. _What am I getting into?_ He thought as he bent down slightly. Tino sniffled and tried to wipe his tears away.  
"I-It's B-Berwald..." He said. Right after letting his name slip past his mouth he burst into another fit of sobs grabbing onto the blond. Andersen froze and slightly pulled away from Tino.

"What happened?" He asked once again. Tino let out a couple more sobs and tried to stand. His whole body was numb and he could barley tell if he was moving or not.

"He disappeared! I've been looking for him a-and..." He took in a gulp, the winter air making the back of his throat sting. "H-he left me..." He choked out, tears still streaming down his face and now onto the Dane's shirt. Andersen sighed pulling the Fin into a hug. He should've known, that stupid Berwald was nothing but a bad guy who would hurt the poor boy. Gritting his teeth he stood strait up.

"Come on...Lukas is back at home waiting for me, I think he would like your company." He smiled sadly. Tino wiped at his cheeks feverishly making them an even deep shade of red.

"O-okay..." He agreed hiccuping slightly. Andersen kept quiet as he led the Fin to his house and grew worried. How long had he been searching for the Swede? He sighed and shook his head trying to abandon the question. Andersen was surprised that when they had arrived that Lukas was standing there on the porch watching the sky and waiting.

"What the-? Why is everyone outside tonight? Do they want to die?" He asked himself out loud. Lukas gave him a sarcastic sneer which faded as he spotted the disheveled Fin who sniffled and hiccuped uncontrollably. His face grew more soft and sympathy filled those violet eyes.

"Tino, what in the world? Come in, come in, quickly..." He said pushing the door open. Tino obliged and trudged in looking like a miserable mess. Andersen followed as Lukas shut the door and hurried finding a dry towel and quickly wrapping it around the shivering boy. He gently pushed him back onto the sofa and sat down next to him. Andersen decided to let the Norwegian take care of this, he was more better at these types of things then he himself was. He waltzed into the open kitchen still watching the two.

_I should have known Berwald would do that, I knew he was a rotten apple in the first place!_ He snapped within the safety of his mind. Tino broke into another series of sobs and curled up against Lukas who looked hurt himself and patted his back. Andersen sighed and exchanged a serious look with the blond. This was something that needed fixing, some how anyways, it wasn't natural for the Fin to be this shaken and unhappy. He turned pulling out a bottle of water.

"Tino, you can stay here for tonight..." He said. Lukas gave Andersen a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, you can even sleep with us if you want." He offered. Andersen choked on his water and sighed tilting his head as the blond glared at him expectantly.

"Sure..." He murmured rubbing the back of his neck. The Fin sniffled and hugged Lukas tighter.  
"T-thanks guys..." He whispered closing his eyes.


End file.
